The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Begonia ‘Yagance’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Yagance’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor at his nursery in Congleton, Cheshire, U. K. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of Begonia plants with compact plant habits suitable for basket and patio containers. ‘Yagance’ was selected as a a single unique plant in 2005 and derived from a cross made between an unnamed proprietary plant of hybrid Begonia as the female parent plant and Begonia boliviensis ‘Yabos’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/445,753) as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cuttings in Congleton, Cheshire, U. K. in 2005 by the inventor. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.